


Please

by Mexx66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, x-men days of future past
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Fainting, Needles, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexx66/pseuds/Mexx66
Summary: Charles takes his 'medicine'. You don't like the idea of Charles poisining his Body.





	Please

It’s 1973. Charles takes his yellow substance he calls medicine from Hank. It drives me crazy. He isn’t himself anymore. The Only good thing is that he can sleep but often he wakes up screaming because of a nightmare. It hurts seeing him like that. But it hurts more seeing him drowning his sorrows and pain in alcohol. The only think keeping him sane is me. I’m his best friend, his lover, his soulmate. I’m the reason he wants to wake up and live his life besides me.

But we argue a lot. But in this relationship, we aren’t the only parts any more. Today is such a day where we scream at each other faces. “Charles, I know it really annoys you but pleas, I beg you to stop taking this stuff. It compromises your health.” He looks up from his book he was currently reading. One hour ago, he took that yellow stuff he is calling medicine. “(Y/N), You don’t’ understand, I can walk, I can sleep without hearing any thoughts and waking up with a migraine.” It was enough. He always said that. “I DON’T CARE IF YOU CAN WALK! YOU KNOW WHAT; IT’S EXTREAMLY FUNNY SITTING IN YOUR LAP AND DRIVING THROUG THE HALLS OF THE SCHOOL: I want the old Charles. I want the Charles who believes that mutants and humans could live together in harmony. I just want him back.” Tears sting my eyes and ran down my cheeks. It hurts seeing him hurt himself and suffer the consequences. The loss of water makes me feel dizzy and black dots form before my eyes. I try to sit down but bevor I could do this, I collapse.

Little time skip brought by Peter whooshing around.

I slowly woke up. From the foyer I could make out voices. “And I’m gonna say to you what you said to us then, fuck off.” It was Charles. With slurring footsteps Charles went to our shred room. He steps in the dimly lit room, not looking at me. Maybe he hasn’t seen me jet because he went by the bed I laid in.

He went to the cupboard where his medicine was in. I wanted to sit up, but the pain shooting through my whole body said no. I scream in agony and my head was spinning again. But the most pain was in my abdomen. Charles came running to the bed and helped me up. He looked me in the eyes. Worry was written all over his face, “Say something the next time. I can help you.” I looked in to his eyes, “You’re still taking this damn stuff, why?” He chuckled and replied, “I can go and sleep without hearing all these voices in my head.” Tears started to well up again. “But I hear them too. hand I have migraines too.” He looks me deep in the eye, “How can you get through it?” “I think about you. Concentrate on the nights you read to me out loud. Your voice is very soothing.” He smiles. It’s this smile I haven’t seen on him since he was shot. So much love and affection in one smile. “Lay down again, love. You still look tired. If I wouldn’t have caught you, your head would have hit the floor.” I shook my head yes, lied down and closed my eyes and dreamt of Charles and a little child he could teach how to use its mutation.

Next day I woke up to loud voices in the foyer again. I went down as slow and quiet as I could. There stood three men. One was Charles, the next was Hank and the third I recognised from the bar where we wanted to recruit him. Slowly I went down only to see Charles leaning on a pillar. The third man held him upright so he wouldn’t fall on the ground. Hank came out of his lab with the yellowish substance he called medicine. Charles rolled his sleeves up and made himself ready to inject this stuff into his veins. But bevor the needle could pierce trough his skin I shrieked and covered my eyes with my hands. All three men looked up and saw my figure. “(Y/N), you’re awake.” Charles was surprised to see me and also was worried. I have a phobia against needles. One time he injected this think in front of me and I fainted.

I took all my courage together and said loud and clear, “Charles, please, pretty please don’t take this stuff. You poison yourself.” He looked up to me with a cold look. “Give me a reason to stop this. Just a simple but good reason.” Now I was furious. “FOR YOUR CHILD” No one of us would have thought I could scream at the top of my lungs. Charles stared at me. Shocked I had this outburst. I turned on me heals and ran up to our shared room. But bevor I was out of earshot I heard Charles say to Hank, “Hank, Bring me my wheelchair. I have to make up with someone.”

It’s 1973. Charles takes his yellow substance he calls medicine from Hank. It drives me crazy. He isn’t himself anymore. The Only good thing is that he can sleep but often he wakes up screaming because of a nightmare. It hurts seeing him like that. But it hurts more seeing him drowning his sorrows and pain in alcohol. The only think keeping him sane is me. I’m his best friend, his lover, his soulmate. I’m the reason he wants to wake up and live his life besides me.

But we argue a lot. But in this relationship, we aren’t the only parts any more. Today is such a day where we scream at each other faces. “Charles, I know it really annoys you but pleas, I beg you to stop taking this stuff. It compromises your health.” He looks up from his book he was currently reading. One hour ago, he took that yellow stuff he is calling medicine. “(Y/N), You don’t’ understand, I can walk, I can sleep without hearing any thoughts and waking up with a migraine.” It was enough. He always said that. “I DON’T CARE IF YOU CAN WALK! YOU KNOW WHAT; IT’S EXTREAMLY FUNNY SITTING IN YOUR LAP AND DRIVING THROUG THE HALLS OF THE SCHOOL: I want the old Charles. I want the Charles who believes that mutants and humans could live together in harmony. I just want him back.” Tears sting my eyes and ran down my cheeks. It hurts seeing him hurt himself and suffer the consequences. The loss of water makes me feel dizzy and black dots form before my eyes. I try to sit down but bevor I could do this, I collapse.

Little time skip brought by Peter whooshing around.

I slowly woke up. From the foyer I could make out voices. “And I’m gonna say to you what you said to us then, fuck off.” It was Charles. With slurring footsteps Charles went to our shred room. He steps in the dimly lit room, not looking at me. Maybe he hasn’t seen me jet because he went by the bed I laid in.

He went to the cupboard where his medicine was in. I wanted to sit up, but the pain shooting through my whole body said no. I scream in agony and my head was spinning again. But the most pain was in my abdomen. Charles came running to the bed and helped me up. He looked me in the eyes. Worry was written all over his face, “Say something the next time. I can help you.” I looked in to his eyes, “You’re still taking this damn stuff, why?” He chuckled and replied, “I can go and sleep without hearing all these voices in my head.” Tears started to well up again. “But I hear them too. hand I have migraines too.” He looks me deep in the eye, “How can you get through it?” “I think about you. Concentrate on the nights you read to me out loud. Your voice is very soothing.” He smiles. It’s this smile I haven’t seen on him since he was shot. So much love and affection in one smile. “Lay down again, love. You still look tired. If I wouldn’t have caught you, your head would have hit the floor.” I shook my head yes, lied down and closed my eyes and dreamt of Charles and a little child he could teach how to use its mutation.

Next day I woke up to loud voices in the foyer again. I went down as slow and quiet as I could. There stood three men. One was Charles, the next was Hank and the third I recognised from the bar where we wanted to recruit him. Slowly I went down only to see Charles leaning on a pillar. The third man held him upright so he wouldn’t fall on the ground. Hank came out of his lab with the yellowish substance he called medicine. Charles rolled his sleeves up and made himself ready to inject this stuff into his veins. But bevor the needle could pierce trough his skin I shrieked and covered my eyes with my hands. All three men looked up and saw my figure. “(Y/N), you’re awake.” Charles was surprised to see me and also was worried. I have a phobia against needles. One time he injected this think in front of me and I fainted.

I took all my courage together and said loud and clear, “Charles, please, pretty please don’t take this stuff. You poison yourself.” He looked up to me with a cold look. “Give me a reason to stop this. Just a simple but good reason.” Now I was furious. “FOR YOUR CHILD” No one of us would have thought I could scream at the top of my lungs. Charles stared at me. Shocked I had this outburst. I turned on me heals and ran up to our shared room. But bevor I was out of earshot I heard Charles say to Hank, “Hank, Bring me my wheelchair. I have to make up with someone.”


End file.
